A Glimpse Into the Past
by Gojyo
Summary: This is just my rendition of what would of happened if Kaze's enemies had tried to use his past against him.


Okay so this is the first fanfic I've written in many years. I took a seriously long break from writing fanfictions in general, but I'm back now to write about whatever first pops into my mind. This story is just my rendition of an episode that could have existed within the FFU series. I kinda took the idea from Saiyuki Reqiuem Movie...but it works here as well. It was where Hakkai sees Kanaan if anyone has seen the movie...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FFU or Saiyuki Reqiuem! We all know that'd be awesome if I did.

"It seems that you foolish children just don't know when to give up," Helba said in a harsh tone.

"ARG! Let us go!" yelled Yu.

"I hate you, you ugly wench!" a very angry Ai screamed at Helba.

The two children had unwittenly fell into another one of the Count's henchman's "cleverly" placed traps. Their companion Chobi had been captured earlier and they had rushed off to search the surrounding area for him. When they finally found their comrade they were weary and barely able to travel on. Helba took that opurtune moment to seize the two children. With Ai and Yu firmly being held by her plant minions, all that was left was to wait.

"Still a little attitude left in you, missie? We'll see if we can't change that. It's just a matter of time...and I have all the time in the world!"

Helba summoned some of her flower minions, who showed their teeth to the two young ones. Helba menacingly grinned at the two children. They had caused her much trouble in the past weeks and she would not hold back on these brats. It was those two chldren's fault that she now must travel all throughout the land to find and capture them for the Count. It was also their fault that she was no longer in the Count's favor. He was more angry and miserable than ever, and she had two brats to blame for it.

'They will soon pay...soon. Not until the black wind blows by can my plan be put into motion.'

She waved her hand and the plants vines became tighter around the children. They wrapped around the children's legs and arms and waists and any other part of the body that they could. The vines became tighter and tighter and tighter until the two children could not stand it anymore. They let out two shrill notes of anguish and pain. Just when the two had thought they would never survive the torture and that one by one every bone in their body would break, the pain that swelled up from every part of their body ceased.

"Aha. Black Wind, you have come at last," Helba stated, eager that the last phase of her plan could be put into motion.

"Mr.Kaze!" exclaimed Yu, exuberantly.

"Yay! Mr.Kaze is here! You will save us won't you Mr.Kaze?" Ai asked, full of hope.

To answer Ai's question Kaze did nothing but stand there, giving his full attention to the apparition that stood in front of him. He didn't move a muscle and just stared. The one eye that was not hidden beneath the darkness of his glasses was wide open. A woman, a head shorter than Kaze and clad in the same uniform as himself began to approach him.

"Kuroki..." she said softly as she stood in front of him.

She reached up and brought her arms around him and embraced him. Kaze still stood there, unmoving and unchanged.

"Kuroki its me..." the mystery woman said as she massaged his tense muscles. "It's alright. I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again."

"How...can it be?" was his only response.

"Does it really matter Kuroki? We're both together at last. And we'll stay together forever..."

She slowly lifted her head towards Kaze's. Her lips were moments away from eternal bliss when she was violently shoved away. The woman fell the ground with a thud and managed to break her fall with her arms. She looked up at Kaze in bewilderment. Kaze ignored her and focused on Helba. He glared at her with all the anger and fury that lied dormant within his soul for all those years. All those years...

"My past is no one's business but my own!" Kaze vehemently yelled.

"Haha...too bad. You were moments away from death by your lover's kiss. How irronic would it have been to die by the hands of your lover who had died for you in the first place? I would have loved to see it!" Helba said and laughed at the mere thought of such irony. With a wave of her hand the image of Kaze's lover vanished into the breeze.

Kaze ignored the words said by Helba and instead thought of words said to him so long ago..."soil...soil!" He looked down at the magun.

"SOIL IS MY STRENGTH!"

With those almost magical words, the magun opened, awaiting the soil that would be shot into the air.

"A light that shines from heaven. Angel gold!"

"The cloud's from high above. Cloud white!"

"A love never forgotten. Eternal Rose!"

" I summon thee..."

Instead of the usual monster appearing to admonish the villian, something different arouse from the magun's mist. A young woman appeared from the mist with a smile across her face. Bright crystal tears rolled down the woman's cheeks. She lifted her hand to Kaze in a silent farewell. She then became a great ray of golden light that shot itself at Helba. The light bore straight through the woman's gut and she fell lifeless to the ground. The golden light filled the whole area and Helba's plants all shriveled and died. An appparition of the woman was seen one last time smiling and mouthing the words, "Goodbye Kuroki."

"Oyasumi." he silently stated.

Kaze turned his back on the golden light, and went back into the darkness. He did not fear the darkness, for the light would always be within him, and he would never give up hope. For whereever he went he always knew that she would be there, watching over him.

tear tear

So sad! Poor Kaze! I feel for him. I put a little more irony in the story.

spoiler

In the end of the story Kaze says Oyasumi and Helba had died where as in the actual series Helba says that and Kaze dies.

Oh yeah, and I usually write better than this, it's just I'm writing this all in a rush and I have no spell-check on my computer so forgive me for my spelling mistakes, I'll try to catch em all with my own eyes.


End file.
